The Reset to Horror
by The Royal Plutonian
Summary: A Reset back to the Underground takes a dark turn.


"Why? Why'd you do it?"

"Why not?"

I looked at her as she smiled, almost laughing.

"I see you're the last fight before I get to erase the world. Well, you're going to be easy."

"Don't, get cocky." tears streamed down my face.

She drew her knife and attacked. I clicked my fingers and spears rose into the air. I clicked them again and they flew towards her. She looked up as I pointed my hand at her. She dodged as Gaster Blasters aimed at her. She dodged the oncoming fire as she attacked me. I dodged, blocking her next attack with my sword. She swiped at me again, but I turned her soul blue, sending her into bones. She stabbed the sword into the ground as I used her soul to throw her onto the ceiling. She turned to land on her feet. She shot red blasts at me, but I dodged. She jumped towards me as her soul turned back to normal. I blocked, sending a spear into her heart.

She reset as I turned back around to face her. She attacked again as I lifted the ground beneath her feet into the ceiling, turning her soul purple. I clicked my fingers as Gaster Blasters shot at her. She started to climb as I used the ground to get me higher, she attacked as I sent spears towards her. She dodged them as I jumped down towards her. She took as swipe at me, but I teleported to her side. I sent my sword right through her side, sending her down onto the ground. She got up as I teleported in front of her. She stared at me in hatred, checking my stats.

"Just what are you, kid?"

"You said it yourself, the final battle. And I have just barely begun."

I attacked, teleporting behind her. I stabbed her in the middle of the back, making her cough blood. She fell off my blade, steadying herself. Her eyes glowed bright red as she loaded her last save. She attacked me with red blasts, appearing behind me. She stabbed my back, using me as a shield to block her blasts. She slashed and hacked me, cutting deep into my flesh. I fell to the ground as she stabbed my chest.

"Game over."

I felt my body start to dematerialize, but I wasn't done yet. I slammed my fist into the ground, as she walked away. I got up slowly as she turned around.

"You're resilient boy, I'll give you that."

She attacked me again, stabbing my chest. I felt weak, like I was dying. But I won't give up just yet, I have one more trick. She grabbed my head, putting her mouth close to my ear.

"You were fun kid, but time for you to pass on. And this world to die."

"Not yet."

A fire ring enveloped me, burning her. She dropped me, clutching her hand.

"What the hell?"

I got up slowly as I felt two cracks split my face. One went up my right eye, over my head. The other went down my left eye, around cheek. She stared at me as we felt a presence enter the room. I looked behind me as a skeletal man walked towards us with the same splits on his skull. He walked right up to me, placing a hand on my chest. I felt the Void enter me as the girl attacked. I turned around, blocking. I looked at her as hands made of bone lifted up. I smiled as she grew furious. She checked my stats.

"Now bonded to Gaster, should've stayed in the Pacifist timeline. You know what? Fuck you!"

She attacked, but it went through me. I summoned spears and Gaster Blasters. I turned her blue as he attacked with two Gaster Blasters, one Blue one Yellow. I sent the Spears also, doing massive damage. She landed, attacking as I drew my sword. She swung at me as I blocked. I kicked her away, turning her heart blue, sendiong her into a bone wall. She hit it, dying. She reset, looking at me. I turned to look at her, the void wrapped around me like a cloak.

"I'm back." my voice split.

She attacked, slicing through the Void. I turned around, attacking again. I turned her soul purple. I flooded the room with flames, burning her. I shot Gaster Blasters at her, from all sides at once. She blocks with her Soul Shield, but it wasn't enough. It breaks through, hitting her. I rained spears down on her, finally ending this attack. She gets up, little life left in her. She stumbles towards me, slicing her knife. I end this run with a bone attack.

She resets and I turn towards her. She shoots red blasts at me, but they go through the Void, hitting the wall behind me. She screams.

"Why won't you die?"

"Why did you kill them?"

"Why not?"

"There's your answer."

She attacks and I grab her wrist.

"Do you want to live?"

She stares at us in horror as I kill her over and over again. She resets, dropping her knife.

"You feel them now, don't you? Your sins?"

She drops to her knees, tears falling.

"Why won't you die?"

"Because, I am Determined to live. I am Determined to make you pay for all those you killed. I am Determined to have you reset the Timeline, to end my pain. Both of us. But until you do that, we will make your life a living hell. But we sense that your will is breaking. So, will you Reset?"

"I can't." Her voice was different.

"Frisk?"

"Please, I can't control it anymore."

"Then I guess I have no choice. But promise me one thing, don't ever go Genocide again."

"LIke hell I won't." Her eye flashes red.

She picks up her knife, attacking. It goes through me as I closed our eyes. Gaster stood before me as our minds were intertwined. It was a black void with white mist billowing around us. He turned to look at me.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only way. Chara has too much of a hold on her."

"Well, then by all means. But I have one favor to ask. Let me control, I promise to give the body back once I am done. She killed my sons after all."

"Who am I to say no? I had my fun after all."

I took a step back as he floated past me. I stood in the Void, watching as he took his turn with Chara. He shot her into the air, giving no Mercy. He threw her into spears as they flew, killing her. I think he's enjoying this more than I did. After a while of seeing him kill her, he started to pant in exhaustion. I walked up to him and he turned around.

"Ready?"

"Not yet, I still want Chara to suffer."

"My turn then."

I took the reigns as she attacked. I blocked, allowing the Void to accept it's other master. As soon as it did, I released my shield, allowing her to slice right through me. I attacked her as Gaster came to me. He stood by my side as I talked.

"I'm wondering what would happen if I were to experiment with different Soul colors at the same time."

"Let's find out."

He stuck out his hand, taking control of the Soul attacks. He changed her Soul both Blue and Green. She dropped with a shield. I attacked her with Gaster Blasters and Spears, each at the same time and from different directions. She jumped to avoid the blast, blocking the spears. But she was suddenly thrown into the wall as bones stuck through her. She died, resetting over and over again. Each time, a new color was added to the Soul. I turned to look at him.

"Time to Reset?"

"If you do it, a piece of me will forever be bonded to you."

"I don't care."

She attacked as I glowed Yellow. BUt her soul turned Yellow as well. I Reset to a bed as Undyne came in, but something was different about her. Instead of her usual black t-shirt, she wore armor. But something about it was different too. It cut off, showing her midsection. Her teeth were unusually sharp. She wore a crown on her head. I didn't Reset, Frisk did. But we're somewhere different now. And I need to make sure she isn't in trouble. I was chained to the metal slab where my bed was as came in, wearing a bandage over her bleeding eyes.

I felt something was wrong with the part of Gaster I had. I closed my eyes to look at him. A chunk of his skull was broken off and the rest looked like it was stitched together. A small clock was in the top middle of his head. I cocked my head.

"What happened, Gaster?"

"We reset in a different timeline. Every Monster is just that, a monster."

"I see. Well, I guess I have to make sure that Frisk is safe."

"She's not Frisk anymore, it's Aliza that fell now."

"I see."

I went back to my body as Alphys started a radial saw and started to move it to my body. Undyne walked over to my head and starts to pet it. She shushes me as the blade cuts deep into my flesh. The house starts to shake, Spears start to crash into the walls and Gaster Blasters start to open their mouths to fire. She stops as the blast releases me. I push the saw off my body as I was stabbed in the upper arms and thighs. Alphys got back to work as Undyne sat back down by my head, resuming.

I felt the saw cut a line in my chest. I shuddered as she stopped. She then took out other tools and started to open me up. She then started to root around my body as my Soul glowed brightly. It was cracked with white lines while the rest was black. And it only cracked more. Alphys grabbed another tool and used it to grab my Soul, but something stopped her from pulling it all the way out. Though it didn't stop the pain of her trying. She turned to Undyne.

"Something is stopping the Soul from being extracted. We'll have to use more, desperate measures."

She left as Undyne put her hand, literally, on my heart. I was in pain as she took her hand slowly away, bringing it under my chin. She put her other hand on my cheek, but her forehead to mine.

"It's for the best, Ash. Don't worry, we will replace your Soul with a Monster one. I'm sorry for the pain but, it's better the king getting his hands on you. I would rather this than whatever the king was going to do to you. You mean more to me than my own life."

She kissed the top of my head as I slowly lost consciousness. Gaster looked at me with a smile.

"So, now you see what's going on here. I would hope you have a plan for getting out?"

"Not yet."

"Don't tell me that you would have her remove your Soul just so you don't have to kill her."

"I won't, I'll just find the human and have them do an Neutral run."

"Ok, then what?"

"I'll have them reset. Shouldn't be too hard."

"I see. Why not Reset yourself?"

"I can't, not yet."

"Why? Is it because you are afraid what you Resetting might do?"

I said nothing and he smiled.

"Well, let's hope you do the right thing."

I awoke as Alphys aimed a machine at my Soul. I pulled myself up, the Spears going through my arms. I pulled the other ones out of me legs as Undyne pushed me against the wall.

"It's for the best! They'll kill you if we don't do this! Please, I don't want you to die."

She held me, petting my head.

"Please, I can't lose you."

"Neither can I."

I grabbed her Soul and locked her up with Alphys. She grabbed the bones, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Please, don't do this. You won't survive out there."

"Undyne. I know why you're scared. But please believe me when I say, I won't die."

I walked over to her, kissing her on the top of the head. She pulled me close, locking a spear to stop me.

"Please don't do this. Just let us-"

The Spear disappeared but she still didn't let go. I pushed away from her as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Undyne."

I walked away, the cut sowing itself shut with the Void as it wrapped itself around me, turning into an overcoat. I walked out as monsters looked at me, both keeping their distance and yet poised to strike. I walked through them as the created a path for me. I clicked my fingers, releasing Undyne and Alphys. Gaster starts to laugh.

"What will you do if she comes after you again?"

I walked down towards Snowdin as Sans manned a hot dog cart.

"Hey kid, do you want a hot dog?"

I walked over to him, putting my hand on the table. His hand flashed and grabbed my arm. He swung an axe down at my neck.

"One head dog coming up!"

I blocked the strike with my sword, slamming the head into the table. He looked at me with a opened skull. He looked at me, smiling.

"You're one of us, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

I pulled my sword back into the Void, walking away. His fingers just rapped on the counter. I passed other Monsters as they backed off. I reached the Ruins as a girl stood at the door. She stared at me with horror as I came closer to her. She started to back away as I outstretched my hand. She fell onto the ground as I grabbed her hand. She screamed as I pulled her up. She whimpered as I wrapped my cloak around her but soon, she stopped. Se looked up at me with sunken eyes and pale skin. I heard her stomach growl.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

She nods slowly.

"I see. Well, let's find a place that serves food that isn't humans, hmm?"

I feel myself lose a little sanity.

I lead her through the path until we meet Papyrus. But even he's different, his teeth are long, jagged and uneven. He bends over to us and holds a bowl of spaghetti, human parts in it.

"Humans! Do you want to try some of my spaghetti?"

The girl tries it, pulling hair out of her throat. She looks at it, horrified.

"So do you like it?"

She looks at him, scared of what to say. He turns to me, smiling.

"Would you like some?"

I looked at him dead in the eyes and he starts to slowly back away. I walk with the child to two paths, Sans standing in front of one of them. I went down the path he stood in as bones shot up to block us. I looked at him as the girl took a step back into my cloak.

"Let us pass."

"Not until you play my brother's puzzle."

"I'm not above killing this version of you Sans."

He laughed, pulling out his axe. Papyrus rushes over to us.

"Just play my puzzles humans."

I lifted up his soul, sending him tino the forest. Sans looked at my with anger before smiling.

"That's one-"

I lifted him up to, slamming him against the tree. He looked down at me in utter surprise.

"How the hell are you able too-"

I surrounded him with bones, spears, and Gaster Blasters.

"Now, let us go."

He lifted up his hand, dropping the bones. We walked along the path until I we met with Napstablook. He floated up to us, cocking his head to the side.

"And what are you?"

I walked right through him, the girl's hand in mine. He screeched, attacking. I turned around, pushing his soul into a wall. He attacked again as I stuck him in place with Black bones. I turned around, taking the girl by the shoulder. We walked down the path as monster reared for attack, but only moving out of our way. We walked down until a Royal Guard member stopped us. I looked at him as he lifted his weapon.

I drew mine, blocking. I circled around him, slashing his throat. He dropped as I landed next to the child. I stowed my weapon in the void, putting my arm around her shoulder.

I felt myself lose a little sanity.

I walked with her, heading for a bridge. We walked until someone shot arrows at us. I grabbed her, teleporting out of the way if the attacks until we got to the other side. I lifted my hand and a Gaster Blaster killed them.

I felt myself lose a little sanity.

I lead her through a cave, walking into a volcanic place. I saw lasers as Undyne started to talk.

"Please. Come back to us. After this it's over I promise we can do anything you want. Please, I'm only trying to protect you."

"And I'm trying to save you."

The lasers turned on, spanning across the walkway. A monster walked through it but it got eviscerated as a laser went by. I picked the girl up, teleporting across the path. We came across Alphys lab and entered. She and Undyne were standing in the hallway, blocking me. Undyne walked towards me as I pushed the girl behind me. Undyne looked at me with both worry yet, love.

"Please, come back. It'll soon be over and you can truly be one of us."

"I can't."

"Than, I'll have to stop you by force."

She drew her spear, blocking the exit. Alphys went over to the computer as I drew my sword. She looked down at it, giving a little smile.

"I remember when I trained you with it. And I never thought you would use it against me."

I said nothing as she bowed her head.

"I love you, little brother."

She attacked. I blocked, sending her Soul into the wall. She kicked off of it, swinging her spear towards me, I blocked. I pushed her around to the other side of me, kicking her away. She stared at her Soul as it turned Green.

"How?"

I sent Spears towards her as Alphys pointed a machine at me. I hit the floor with my knee as I felt it start to wrap around my Soul. I pushed the girl into the Void as Gaster went towards her. I glared at him.

"Make sure she's safe. You do anything to her, I will make sure you hurt."

I felt part of my Soul start to break off and chip. I slowly stood as Undyne swung around me, holding me by the neck with her spear.

"It's for the best!"

"No, it's not."

I outstretch my hand, sending a Gaster Blaster towards the machine. It blasts the barrel away as I turned around, pushing Undyne off me. I look at her as she sticks a Spear through me and into the ground. She pulls me in closer to her as the machine warms up again. Another Spear goes through me and into the floor. She puts my head onto her shoulder as it fires. I felt a tear escape my eye.

"I love you Undyne. I'm so sorry."

A Spear sticks through her chest, and other through Alphys. I flicked my hand, destroying the machine. I held Undyne close to me as she started turning to dust. I felt the Spears dissipate out of me as she stares into my eyes.

"Why?"

I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry Undyne."

Her head starts to dissolve into ash, her crown clattering to the floor. Gaster starts to laugh.

"So that's what you did. You killed her."

I felt myself lose a large part of my sanity.

I lead her through the Core, teleporting over any obstacles in the way. I lead her to a path that took us towards a hotel. Rain started to fall as we walked inside. The monsters there looked at us with both disdain and hunger. But something kept them at bay, and I knew what it was. I led her through the the elevator, but it was shut down. No matter. I picked her up, walking up the steps. I walked up to a door as music played. A human-like robot walked up to us, brandishing a chainsaw.

"Welcome to the Game Show contestants! The object is simple. Don't die!"

He revs the chainsaw as I clicked my fingers. Two bones broke through the floor, going through his head and chest. Spears circled him as he looked at them in horror. They flew, spearing him to the ground. He coughed up oil and other fluids as he started to fall apart. The ghost inside attacked, but I speared it into the wall with a Black bone. I walked towards the Castle, entering the door. Nothing attacked as I went into a dark windowed hall as the moon shone. Sans stood before us, axe in hand.

"So, you stand before me-"

I stuck him like a pig with a Spear, using Gaster Blasters to end him.

I felt myself lose a large part of my sanity.

I walked past his ash, into the throne room. I walked towards the barrier, stretching out my hand. I broke open the jars as the human Souls all but entered into my body at their own will. I used a multi-colored Gaster Blaster to blow a hole in the Barrier. I walked through it with the child as a Teenaged Girl walked up the hill. We stared at each other for a time as the Barrier fixed itself.

"You. You're alive?"

I walked towards her as she stumbled backwards. I grabbed her by the arm as she turned her head away.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to Reset."

"Why? I got out their without killing anyone except for Asgore. I didn't even kill- But you did. Didn't you?"

I said nothing as she smirked.

"And now you need me to Reset. Why, why can't you?"

"Because I won't Reset back in the Underground! Someone else will!"

She was taken aback.

"What?"

"I will not Reset back in the Underground. But if you Reset, I will protect you, even make sure that when you meet the King, he will accept you."

"You will make sure that I won't get attacked. What's in it for me?"

"Memories."

She closed her eyes before looking behind me.

"Who's she?"

"Aliza."

She pulled off of me, walking towards the girl.

"How are you?"

The girl said nothing as Frisk kneeled down to her level, looking at her frail body.

"I had to kill her to save the girl. Please Frisk, please save her."

Frisk put some of the girl's hair behind her ear.

"So, how was it?"

I answered.

"Toriel tried to kill her."

Frisk whipped herself to look at me.

"What?"

"Toriel tried to kill her."

"But she-"

"Different times. I was tortured by Undyne and Alphys. The whole of Underground has changed into something more, monstrous."

"So you're saying, she was attacked by Toriel?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes.

"Fine, but I need your word. I will not be harmed, and this girl, if she falls, will have your protection also."

"I promise."

She got up, walking towards me.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

She flashed yellow and I was back in bed. But it was soft and I had a blanket over me. I got up, Gaster's still part of me that didn't change, but I was wondering was Undyne back to normal? I walked into the living room, trying to not be seen as she walks through the door in her armor. But it was normal as she took it off. She wore her regular black tank top and jeans as she came into my room. I took off my trench coat, dissipating it into the Void.

I stood in the doorway as she came up to me.

"What are you doing up? It's almost midnight. Come on, let's get you back in bed."

She helps me back into bed, tucking me in.

"Now, go to sleep. Goodnight, little brother."

I fell asleep as I drifted back into the Void. Gaster stood before me, smiling. His clock was gone and his face was back to normal.

"I finally figured out why you won't Reset yourself. You're afraid that if you do, he'll get out and kill everyone. After all, Resetting doesn't just Reset the TImeline. I can also Reset you mind. Your memories are still intact but, your mental state before you fall. Resets too. And since you Reset before you fall with the mob, who knows who would be in control."

I said nothing as I went to my dreams. I stood in the Yellow Flowers the next day as Frisk fell. She stood, looking at me.

"So, you kept your promise."

I just looked at her as she smiled.

"Lemme guess, no killing this time right?"

"Yes."

We walked to where Flowey greets us.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Seems I got to teach you how things go around here. See that heart, that's your Soul. The only way to get through here is with Love. You want Love, don't you? Well, Love is shared with little White, uh, Friendliness Pellets!"

Two White Pellet hovers in the air as Flowey smiles.

"Move around, get as many as you can!"

He shoots them at Frisk and I as I put up a black shield. He looks at me in shock.

"What?"

"Listen here plant, and listen well. Frisk is under my protection and, if you want, I can be WEED KILLER."

He cowers in fear as Toriel rushes to Frisks aid, shooting a Fireball at Flowey. I slink back into the shadows as Toriel starts to speak with Frisk.


End file.
